


like i want you

by sweet_tea11



Series: based on a song [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Based on a song, Complicated Relationships, M/M, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, Sorry Not Sorry, They still love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_tea11/pseuds/sweet_tea11
Summary: they love each other, but it was too late.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: based on a song [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140464
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	like i want you

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short song fic based on giveon's song "like i want you".

His nails clawed down his lover’s back. The short-lived pleasure was greater than any pain they have endured. The scratches on each other’s back came directly from their nicely manicured nails. After all, they are volleyball setters, so they must maintain their nails well. 

The room was getting hotter and hotter by the second. Their bodies melted against each other. The music covered their loud moans. 

_ Sometimes I wish you knew _

The huge room seemed to cave into itself. The older boy pinned the younger down. The two slowly, passionately made love with each other. Their sweaty arms, tangled up with each other, and their hands, mended perfectly with each other. 

_ See you face to face, I'm thinking about the days we used to be _

Their old rivalry still flamed their relationship with each other. The older boy’s jealousy led to several fights between the two. Nevertheless, they still ended up in each other’s arms. 

One time their fight brought their friend, Hajime, to step in. By the end of the fight, they both ended up with scratches, not on their backs but on their faces. Hajime forcefully separated the two boys from each other.

_ Like I want you _

They recount the times when they bask in the sun, staring at the clouds above them. They still jump back into each other’s arms, no matter the circumstances, the older and the younger stuck with each other.

Through cold winters, through warm summers, they fell back into each other’s arms. No matter where no matter when, the two stuck with each other. 

_ Tell me, am I to blame? _

They do love each other? The younger always questioned it: was their love genuine, did they love each other, or was it my fault he left?

One day, he packed his bags and left, leaving a note. 

_ Try to stay patient but gotta face the truth _

The younger always wondered that if they can not agree on one small thing, would they be able to agree when they get married? The older always assured his lover that when the time comes, their love will overpower it all.

What was their love if their love already cannot overpower it all?

_ See you face to face _

_ I'm thinkin' 'bout the days we used to be _

_ But I can't make a scene  _

“Tobio come here.”

“This is my fiance, Oikawa Tooru.”

Tobio froze, staying in his spot, right above the staircase. He gazed down at his former lover. Tooru’s pleasant smile turned into the ones he used to give junior high Tobio. 

Tobio slowly walked down the staircase, maintaining eye contact with Tooru. When he got to the bottom of the staircase, he muttered, “Hello Oikawa-san.” He slightly bowed at the couple in front of him. 

From the corner of Tobio’s eyes, he saw Tooru slightly flinching at the formality. Tooru bowed at his former lover. The past was behind them, but the future was not. 

_ There's no reason to believe I'll save us now _

_ But if you really love me, say it now _

The younger, after getting pinned down to the bed, turned his face, away from the older’s glare. They really should not be doing this, but they cannot stop embracing each other behind the curtains.

“You know, I never stopped forgetting.”

“Is that why you’re with my sister?” Tobio turned back to face Tooru; Tobio’s eyes welled up with tears. Tooru reached to wipe Tobio’s tears, but Tobio flinched beneath him.

“I’m sorry. I wish I could turn back the clock and undo everything,” Tooru smiled sweetly at his future brother-in-law. 

“Did you really love me?”

“Yes, I really did love you. Hell, I still love you.”

“It’s too late."

“I know.”

One last kiss to make the pain temporarily go away. Their final kiss, tear-stained chapped lips met each other, was short. 


End file.
